It's Not Fair
by kaoticmonst
Summary: After Butter Fingers gets hurt, Mike stops by to comfort her. Read quigglestein's Sketch and Butta Fingas story first.


*******Yes, once again I am using my friend's character, but only because she asked me to. And if you don't know what is going on this story, maybe you should go read her story! It might make more sense-her username is quigglestein.**

**Butter Fingers' POV:**

"How uh you'se holdin' up?" a quiet voice said from the doorway.

I opened my eyes to see Mike standing there with his hands in his pockets and a worried expression on his face. I guess he found out what happened yesterday. When...you know, Oscar, Morris, and that other guy showed up. Look, I don't want to think about it.

Anyways, he was being really sweet, coming all the way from Flushing Bay to see me, and it kind of hurt to talk or smile too hard, so I just gave him a little grin and a shrug.

He came and sat on the edge of my bed I was in. It wasn't my normal bunk; when all four of us (Davey, Smalls, Sketch, and I) came back that day all busted up, the landlady gave us all our own beds in a small room in the back. Davey's better know, and he's been selling papers again, and we all worry about him. Sketch and Smalls are still here, but they're both sleeping.

"Look, I'se is real sorry I wasn't there ta do nothing. I shoulda done somthin'," he said sighing.

I shake my head and take the risk of the pain that's going to come out of talking: "Look, Mike, it ain't your fault. How was you s'posed ta know anythin' was gonna happen? Everything was fine up 'till then. And, look, you was all the way in Flushin', you can't be here all da time! You'se gots ya brotha back 'ome, and all of ya otha friends. It ain't fair fa you'se ta blame everything that 'appens to me on yaself."

"I know, but, still. I just, wish I coulda done somethin'. I don't feel safe with you'se not bein' around me," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Mike, I'se can take care of me-self. I got friends here, and they takes care 'a me," I said.

"Yeah, I knows. I just...ain't there a way fa me to be around you'se all the time?" he said.

I looked into his eyes and tried to smile; it still hurt. "I dunno, Mike, but I shoare hope dere is."

I started drifting off to sleep, and mumbled something to him about how tired I was so he wouldn't panic. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was his handsome face, wrinkled with worry.

**Mike's POV:**

I slipped my hand out of her's when I was sure she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, if you imagined her without the bruises and cuts. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and just stared for a little bit. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. She says not to worry about her getting hurt or in trouble, and then stupid things like these happen, Oscar and Morris causing trouble yet again. When are they going to learn that what they do hurts people? It's not fair what they do to her, and Sketch, just because they're girls. It makes me really angry, but there's not much I can do. Maybe I'll get Ike and a few other Flushing newsies later and we'll go tell the Delanceys to back off.

I don't know, I guess I'll do what I have to to protect her. Maybe someday, she'll be mine, but now doesn't seem like the greatest time. I want to be prepared, you know? Everything has to be planned out, and right now, I don't have enough money for a ring or anything like that.

For now, all I do is look at her one last time before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room, the lodging house, and back home to Flushing Bay.

***So, just in case you're wondering who Mike is, let me explain: Brendon Stimson (who plays Oscar in the play) mentioned on Twitter one time that Mike Faist (who plays Morris) refers to his Newsie persona as "Mike" (very original) and that he refers to his Newsie as "Ike," and I thought they should be brothers. But anyways, Mike Faist is one of my favorite actors in the musical, so I figured writing about his newsie would be the easiest, and so this chapter came about! (And I think I remember seeing a picture where Mike and Ike were with the Flushing Bay Newsies during 'Brooklyn's Here,' so that's why they're from Flushing.)**


End file.
